Just a calendar
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: In the episode The pen is mighty-medier than the sword, Kaz said something very interesting to Skylar. Here's my view on why and how he gave Skylar an S word of the day calendar. Skaz
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, here is my new Skaz story. It's actually a two-shot. There was a particular moment that caught my attention when I watched the episode **_**The pen is mighty-medier than the sword**_**. I just had to do this. Anyway enjoy!**

Kaz was at the drugstore this particular Friday afternoon, helping his busy parents with some errands. Even simple things like that could be quite a challenge when you have eleven kids. It didn't take long though and soon enough he was at the cash register. Although, right before it was his turn to check out, something caught his eyes.

There was a stand full of calendars on the right side of the counter. One stood out of the bunch though with the title _S word of the day calendar_. He immediately thought of Skylar…why you ask? Honestly, he had no idea. Well, of course except from the fact that her name start with an S. Anyway, he simply did think of her. He wasn't as close to Skylar as Oliver was but…he really liked the girl. She was cool, awesome at being a hero, even without powers, not afraid to speak her mind and set him straight…which he really enjoyed actually.

Yeah, the little lady definitely meant something to him, he didn't know what exactly but, she meant something. So, maybe he could tell her without telling her. That's why without further thinking, he grabbed the calendar right before it was his time to pay.

When Kaz arrived at his house he gave the supplies to his parents which earned him a _Thanks bud_ and a pat on the back from his dad and a _Thank you baby_ and a peck on the cheek from his mom. And with only one item left in his hands he headed to his room. He put the calendar on his desk and carried on with his evening plans.

The next morning, he passed in front of his desk and saw the calendar. He was supposed to meet Oliver at The Domain in an hour. Maybe he could pay a visit to Skylar before that. After all, he didn't want to give it in front of Oliver who might get the wrong idea even if Kaz himself didn't know what it meant.

Once he made up his mind, he started walking towards the hospital. When he arrived, he was welcomed by Horace.

"Oh hey Kaz! Isn't it supposed to be your day off?" asked his boss.

"Well yeah, but I'm dropping something off for Skylar!" he nonchalantly replied.

"Oh really? What is it?" asked a curious Horace.

"Oh just a calendar!" answered Kaz.

Horace's eyes went big. "Oh I love calendars…but not as much as I love bridges…I LOVE BRIDGES!" excitedly said the man.

"Yea…I am aware!" said Kaz smiling.

Horace snapped out of it. "Well Skylar's in the rec room." Said the doctor before heading towards a patient.

"Thanks!" said Kaz, already making his way towards the rec room.

…

Skylar had had a terrible day…a terrible week to be honest. Being a normo was the worst. Don't get her wrong, there's nothing wrong with being a normo…Kaz and Oliver for examples were awesome even if they didn't have any powers, they had saved a lot of lives already. But she once had powers and she lost them…that was the problem, losing something. She was a superhero, a lot of people were counting on her and she couldn't do anything about it. She grabbed the stupid jumping rope she was presently training with and threw it across the room. That was her life now, and she hated it.

Just when that sad thought crossed her mind, she saw Kaz enter the room. She certainly wasn't expecting to see him today, he was off for the weekend.

"Hey!" greeted the cute boy with a smile.

"Hi, what are you doing here, aren't you off today?" she asked confused.

"Yeah but there's something I wanted to give you" he replied handing her the said object.

Skylar was even more confused now.

Kaz had thought about wrapping it but maybe it would have been a little too much, especially since it was only a calendar. He did put a pink bow on it though…what, it matched her outfit!

"Um, thanks." She hesitantly said before taking the gift and looking at it. She first saw the pink bow which made her smile a bit. After all, it was her favorite color. Then she looked at the gift itself and read _S word of the day calendar_. She frowned, smiling a bit and looked up at that Kaz.

"Um…I thought about you when I saw it" he nervously explained. "You know since your name start with an S…" he said living his sentence hanging, still not exactly sure why he had bought her that.

She suddenly smiled widely, her heart beating just a bit faster at the gesture.

"Wow, thanks Kaz" she genuinely said.

"Oh you know it's not much…just a calendar!" he smiled still nervous.

"No, I really appreciate it!" she honestly assured him.

"Well…you're welcome." smiled Kaz, relieved with her reaction. "Um…I have to go now, so, have a nice day…or should I say, have a _sweet_ day!" he said pointing at the calendar.

She giggled in response before wishing him the same. She bit her lip, looking at him leave the room. Once he was out, she looked down again at her gift. Maybe her life wasn't that bad. She did have amazing friends. She became friends with Oliver really fast but Kaz was harder to reach. She didn't know where she stand with him. That is, until today.

Which is why this meant so much to her. It wasn't Oliver who randomly thought of her. It wasn't Oliver who put on a simple calendar a pink bow to match her outfit. It was all Kaz…so maybe they weren't as close as her and Oliver at first but, she knew their friendship was just as strong. Only someone really important to her could make a calendar look like a diamond necklace.

He really was…(she smiled looking at the word of the day, which suited him perfectly)…Sweet. Wait that was tomorrow's word, today's was…(she blushed a little, she had to admit it also suited him.)…Splendid.

She took the calendar and went immediately to her hospital room. She put it on her wall where she could see it every morning when she would wake up. And she went back to her exercises. Starting with skipping, which just came naturally.

**Please tell me what you think of my view on how Kaz gave her that famous calendar.**

**So review and I'll upload soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank daphrose for reviewing! This chapter is based on the real episode **_**The pen is mighty med-ier than the sword**_** and I own nothing except their thoughts which I added. **

**I also want to apologize if I make mistakes, I speak french and sometimes my english isn't perfect.**

Kaz entered the rec room and saw Skylar rope jumping. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about her. The problem was, neither could Oliver, who also could not stop talking about her. So, as Oliver's best friend, he had to step aside, put an end to those thoughts that managed to invade his brain way too often. But that was definitely easier said than done. He needed a distraction from the acrobatic beauty, and Stefanie was the perfect distraction. That was precisely why he came in here. Skylar was a superhero…maybe she was rich or something...probably not but it was worth the shot anyway. But how to start?

"Hey, Skylar…wow I like your outfit, is it knew?" he decided to start with that, it's always a good idea to compliment someone you need something from.

Skylar had stopped jumping the moment she saw him. When he gave her a compliment on her outfit, she knew something was up…she did know him pretty well.

"No, you cannot copy my homework!" she immediately answered him.

Kaz was taking back by this. He wasn't that surprised though…she did know him pretty well.

"Is that why you think I complimented you? I am insulted, I did it because I wanna borrow some money." He straight out told her. What's the point of pretending with her?

Skylar than gave him a look that said it all. He was not getting any money.

"Not a lot!" he started trying to convince her. "Just like twenty…thousand, twenty thousand dollars." He finished with a big smile.

Skylar was slightly surprised. Then, her curiosity took the best of her.

"Why do you need twenty thousand dollars?" she asked him.

"Eh, at school I overheard Stefanie say she wants a twenty thousand dollars necklace she saw in a magazine…and I figured if I can't win her affections, maybe I can buy them." He explained.

Skylar was so sadden that he would be interested in such a spoiled brat. Stefanie was not nearly good enough for him…but of course Skylar wasn't about to tell him that. Just like she wouldn't tell him that she couldn't stop thinking about him despite her best efforts.

"Kaz, you don't need to do that" she said although while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just be yourself and she'll like you for who you are."

Kaz was really flattered at her words. He hoped she really meant it.

"Aw, you think so?" he asked her to be sure.

"I'm kidding you totally need to buy her affections!" she answered. It was true, Stefanie was way too shallow to realize what a great guy Kaz actually was.

Kaz was really deceived. He thought that maybe Skylar had a good opinion of him but apparently he was wrong.

Before Skylar could spill out that it wouldn't be that way with her, that just a calendar was enough, she restrained herself the only way she knew how. By insulting him.

"But it's gonna cost way more than twenty thousand dollars to make up for…this!" she said waving her hand to indicate his face before heading out. How could she stay and not give away that it was actually a big lie?

Kaz thought that it was harsh but he would just let that slide like it didn't bother him…after all, insulting each other was kind of their thing.

"Then can I borrow thirty thousand dollars?" he asked at her retreating back.

…

Later that day, Kaz found a way to proceed with is distraction plan. He knew how to give that expensive necklace to Stefanie. He saw Skylar out of the corner of his eyes and yet again, didn't know why, but felt the urge to explain it to her.

"Skylar, I know how I'm gonna get that necklace for Stefanie." He told her really proud of his plan.

Skylar was deceived that he was still thinking about dating that mean girl.

"Rubbing a urine sample cup, will not make a genie come out" she said with a sigh.

"No, I mean I'm gonna borrow the pendorian. So that way I can trace that expensive necklace that she wants and give it to her! I just need her latest issue of expensive necklace magazine." He explained.

"No Kaz, do not do this!" she started thinking this was a bad idea and not really wanting him to actually go out with Stefanie. "Superhero supplies are for superhero's super heroics, not for selfishly seeking self-serving scenarios!" she said without thinking that she was actually using all the words she had memorized from the calendar Kaz had bought her.

Kaz wouldn't say it but he was happy to see that she still had the calendar and that she was using it. But he told her otherwise.

"I never should have bought you that S word of the day calendar!" he said, actually really happy that he did.

She put her hands on her waist and sighed to prevent him to go along with his plan, pushing aside the thought of telling him that she was so glad he did buy it.

...

Even if he had told her he wouldn't take the pendorian, he did anyway, but that's Kaz for you! At the end of the day he admitted she was right and it all turned out okay. He even missed his date with Stefanie so from Skylar's point of you, it was all good or should she say it was all…super.

Kaz too thought it wasn't such a bad day after he learned that Oliver tried to kiss Skylar but she stopped him. Really he shouldn't be happy that his best friend had been turned down but he couldn't help but feel relieved or should he say…soothed.

**So that was my two-shot!**

**What did you think?**

**Are you as crazy as me about this pairing?**

**Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing!**


End file.
